We'll See the Universe
by absinthelolita
Summary: Ed and Al have their bodies back and are returning to Risembool to stay for good. Luxe's unexciting new life in Risembool is about to change. Ed/OC


We Will See the Universe

Chapter 1

"Yeah, Winry said they're coming back home and getting a house here again!"

"Oh, I hope I he got taller!" My friends were gushing over a topic unknown to me.

"I know right!" I actually had no idea who or what they were excited about.

I only got here about five years ago. As soon as I was the legal age to get out of that hell-hole of an orphanage, I moved here. I wanted to start off fresh, so Risembool seemed to be the spot. A small, friendly town was all I wanted. Something I also wanted was to know what or rather _who_ my dim-wit friends were swooning about.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Lori blinked at me.

"The new T487 gun model!? Oh, isn't it just beautiful! I really do hope they produce it, oh my god Shiny would be complete with that girl in there!" Shiny is my weapon store, by the way.

"Uh…no. Luxe, You haven't heard of the Elric brothers, before?" Holly questioned.

"OHMYGOSH, no."

Holly and Lori had sweat drops appearing at the back of their heads.

Holly and Lori continued with their conversation, "Anyways, so yeah, Winry's having a welcoming party and asked if I could help her and Pinako get the house ready."

"I'm so happy they got their body back!! Oh he was sooooo cute when he was little!"

"Just imagine what he looks like now!"

There is way too much excitement right now for me not to be involved in….

So I intervened, "I'm clearly never to going to learn about these brothers am I?"

"Not unless you come to the welcoming party with Lori and me tomorrow night?"

"Sure, as long as there is cake."

We finished our lunch and went to work. I decided to close up early because no one came on Thursdays anyways. I got home, read two novels and fell asleep. Yeah, I need to get laid, I know, I know.

-

The next day after work I went to Holly's house to go to the party. Bad idea. Both Lori and Holly were running around in circles like the house was burning down.

"Skirt or dress?"

"Red or Pink?"

"Which accessories?"

"I'm going naked," I said trying to throw them off.

"Heels or flats?"

"Tights or bare legs?"

Nope, didn't work.

"Seriously guys, I will go naked if you don't shut up."

"But Edward is going to be there!" Holly said running around faster.

"And Alphonse!" Lori followed with two pairs of shoes in her hands.

"You forgot that I haven't lived here all my life, I'm pretty sure they won't care that a stranger went to their party naked." I mean, it _was_ a party.

"You…go do that." Lori averted her eyes to both sides of the room.

Suddenly Holly got a smirk on her face. She whispered something into Lori's ear that made her grin evilly. They were up to something.

"Don't rape me," I backed away and started to run up the stairs and tried to lock myself into Holly's bedroom.

The worst part is her door didn't lock.

Lori got in and cornered me so I was in some upside down crab position on the bed.

"Come here my pretty!" She was looming over me with her hands out trying to drag me into the bathroom where Holly was waiting with…makeup in her hands.

An Hour Later

"Everybody's eyes are going to be on you!" Holly squealed.

I was wearing a leather dress and heels with make-up caked on my face. I don't think it will be able to ever wash off.

"You could have at least covered my legs up a bit." I wouldn't have been surprised if you saw my underwear with this short dress.

"I think we have done a good job, Captain Kirk," Lori fist pumped Holly.

"I agree Commander Spock, Luxe Faraday is quite the hot stuff," I'll be damned.

_I'm going to escape their wrath one day. Oh, I will._

"Hmm?" Holly asked.

"Ohhh nothing," _did I really say that out loud?_

Lori looked at the clock "Ok guys, party time!"

Her and Holly were out the door faster than I could spell Mississippi.

I already knew it was going to be a long night.

-

When Winry answered the door we were clearly late. Everybody was already there and there was a big circle of people crowding who I assumed were the stars of the show.

Holly and Lori (being the loudest people I know) decided for us that we were having a big entrance.

"WELCOME HOME BOYS!" Somehow confetti, balloons and fireworks exploded all around them.

The crowd spread out and two boys walked up to us three. One had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, with an adorable smile. The other boy had golden hair and eyes to match. His eyes had a whole adventure within themselves.

Winry walked up to us and introduced everyone.

"This is Holly and Lori; we used to play with them when we were younger. Holly's parents own the market and Lori's dad delivered Pinako her tools. This is Luxe, she just moved here from Central five years ago. Luxe this is Ed and Al."

"Hey girls thanks for coming tonight. We really didn't think the whole town would be waiting for us when we got back," Al smiled.

_He is so cute!_

"What was that?" Ed raised his eyebrow.

_Dammit! I said it out loud again._

"She talks to herself all the time. It's okay, she's sane." Lori kicked my ankle in attempt to shut me up. Eventually everyone dispersed into the party in different directions except for Ed and me.

I didn't move from the spot because I had no idea where I was going and Ed…I have no idea why he hadn't left with his brother.

"Do I have something on my face?" Oh come on, it would have just been awkward silence had I not said anything. Besides all he was doing was looking at me like I had four legs.

"No, no. It's pretty- fine! It's fine, yeah!" He stumbled over his words.

"Well that's peachy. Welcome back to town, by the way."

"Oh, thanks."

"How come you guys were gone? What did you guys do while you were away?"

"Well it's a long story, but to shorten it out Al and I lost our bodies and tried to get them back again."

I just stared at him.

"Oh, that's perfectly normal."

"Heh. Why did you choose to move to Risembool?"

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"KID?! I'M PROBABLY OLDER THAN YOU! NOT TO MENTION TALLER! I'M NOT SOME SHORTY WHO IS THE SIZE OF A MOLECULE!"

"Whoa, I was just messing around. You're not the size of a molecule…more like the size of an atom," this was just too easy.

"I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZED!"

At this point I was dying of laughter. I was literally rolling on the floor with tears threatening to come out of my eyes. I got some stares from the people in the room but I didn't really care. This guy was just too much.

"Well I'm glad I entertain you!" Then he walked away with his hot head stuck in the air.

"That was good!" I got up, wiped a tear from my eye and tried to find someone I knew.


End file.
